


Jump rewrite epilogue

by Harleyq127



Series: Jump [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Honestly this is so much shorter then the rest of the parts but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. And I just couldn't think of a better way to end this story/series. I hope you enjoyed
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: Jump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959352
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Jump rewrite epilogue

You woke to a gentle touch and you rolled over to find Damian smiling at you sweetly. "Happy anniversary habibi." You smiled and leaned forward brushing your lips across his softly. "Happy anniversary my love." He blushed like he always did when you called him that which only made your smile grow. You could feel him shift against you and you blinked in surprise to see him still in his uniform, he grinned and stood reaching out his hand until you took it and let him pull you to your feet. He was tugging you towards the window but when you paused he glanced back and quickly reassured you. "Cass is here, she'll watch over Natalia." You nodded and grabbed your sweatshirt he handed you pulling it around you before slipping your feet into your sneakers and following him up to the roof. Damian wrapped his arms around you and pulled you towards him taking your lips in a soft kiss. You broke away with a soft sigh and he shifted nuzzling into your neck softly. "Are you ready beloved?"

You hesitated and his lips brushed over your pulse point gently. "Time to find out if it's falling or flying." You chuckled softly and shook your head mind reminded of the last time that was said nearly six years ago but when he climbed onto the edge of the roof you let him tug you up with him. Once you were wrapped around him he looked back with a smirk and squeezed your thigh. "Hold on tight habibi." He jumped before you could drag in a deep breath and you were swinging to the next roof before a scream could even rise to your lips. He paused for a second once you reached across and you clung to him. "Are you alright?" You nodded and tightened your grip making his grin before he took off and you were swinging again.

By the time you reached the safe house you were gasping and shaking but you were giggling. On the roof there pulled you against him his lips rough when he took yours in a kiss and you moaned into it making him smirk against you. You stumbled after him when he broke away and led you towards a hatch. Once you had climbed down he followed and quickly began striping his uniform. His hands were on your hips and your back was against the wall before you could even take him in. You could feel just his pants and bare skin when he lifted you into his arms and you shifted against him letting your head go back and he was quick to latch onto your neck sucking a mark where your neck and shoulder met. He walked without turning a light on and you heard him kick a door shut before you were on your back on the bed and you gasped when his hands were at your hips again.

Before he could do anything you shoved at his chest wordlessly and he went rolling onto his back for you to straddle him. You smirked down at him and his grip found your hips grinding you against him and making you gasp smirk fading as you threw back your head. He reached up and griped the back of your neck gently pulling you down to take your mouth in a kiss that had you moaning until you broke away panting. You slipped down away from his hands before he could protest and your hands were finding the top of his pants inching them down slowly. He gasped when he sprung free and you didn't let him bob free for more the a moment before your lips were wrapped around him and you were taking him as far as you could. His hips jerked and you could feel him hit the back of your throat making you moan around him. You felt his hand twist into your hair tugging your head gently helping you find the rhythm that drove him crazy and you drew back with a pop when you felt him twitch in your mouth grinning up at him. He groaned and you pumped him slowly watching his eyes roll back in his head as he thrust up into you hand starting to beg you. "Just like that please baby, I'm so close." You pulled back stopping touching him entirely and making him groan in frustration, lifting up you hovered over him brushing your lips up and down his neck and making him shiver.

Before you could trail back down and finish teasing him he shifted his grip and flipped you, you gasped at your back hit the mattress and he was tugging your sweatpants down and off your feet in one smooth motion. His touch was feather light as he trailed his fingers up and down your thighs kneading gently until you were squirming. You could feel his smirk as he trailed kisses across your cheeks and down your neck until he pulled away pulling your sweatshirt and tank top over your head leaving you naked beneath him. Even in the darkness you could feel his eyes skimming down your body and you shuddered opening your mouth to say his name but it quickly turned into a whine. His hand skimmed down your skin and he followed it with his lips occasionally pausing to nip and draw a moan from you until he was between your thighs both hands holding them open and massaging gently. You felt his breath blow over you and you squirmed again he didn't leave you wanting for long before he closed the distance and you gasped as you felt him lick over your clit rocking up into his mouth without thought. His grip shifted to your hips pinning you down gently even as he sucked you into his mouth. Hand flying down to grip his hair you tugged and he didn't fight giving you exactly what you were silently asking for until you were at the edge then he pulled away. "Dami....." You whined trying to drag his head back but you could hear the chuckle in his voice. "Relax habibi, we have all night." You shook your head and he was back dragging you up to the edge only to pull back when you were about to fall. 

You were a begging mess by the time he let you fall, you know your nails were leaving marks on his shoulders and he was keeping you pinned but you thrashed against him trying to get the last little friction you needed. "Please Dami, let me come. I need to come." He hummed against you before he sucked you into his mouth roughly making you cry out as you gushed falling quickly. Damian had shifted up between your thighs and pushed inside as you were coming extending your orgasm as he did so and making you arch up into him. You grabbed his hips and pulled feeling yourself clench around him and he dropped his face to your neck groaning into your skin. "Habibi...." He trailed off and nipped at your neck before his thrusts started hips snapping against yours punching the breath out of you as he quickly drew you back up to the edge until you were writhing beneath him. You surged up and caught his lips with yours taking him in a deep kiss before his hips stilled and you could feel him tensing. You felt him flex and you fell over the edge once again squeezing and gushing around him until he groaned into the kiss spilling into you and making you cry out.

Damian's pov

You collapsed in her arms and buried your face in her neck both of you panting until she winced and you rolled off her gently pulling her against your side her head automatically resting on your chest. You ran your fingers up and down her back gently feeling her relax against you until she shifted and you glanced down finding her eyes on your face. "I love you Dami." You leaned down and brushed your lips over hers gently before pulling back. "I love you y/n." She hummed against you and you felt her breath fan over your neck as she shifted once more. You let your eyes fall closed and sighed into her hair both of you quickly falling asleep.

Y/n was still sleeping when you woke next and she had rolled to her side curling up slightly. You rolled to face her and let your arm rest over her waist pulling her back against you. Brushing your lips over the back of her neck slowly until she shifted shivering as she woke up. "Good morning habibi." She hummed and shifted rolling over to face you her hand coming to rest on your cheek. Meeting her eyes you could see her smiling widely and you narrowed your eyes already concerned over her excitement. "What are you planing in that head of yours?" She giggled and shook her head pressing a kiss to your lips gently before climbing off the bed. "I have a surprise for you when we get home." You rolled onto your back and threw your arm over your face with a groan. "Are you sure we can't just stay here all day? I'm sure we can think of something to pass the time." You knew she could hear your smirk in your voice but she just chuckled and called over her shoulder as she stepped into the shower. "No we can't besides we have Natalia waiting at home for us." You sighed and shifted off the bed joining her in the shower quickly.

You were glad you had the forethought to leave a change of clothes here for both of you as you slipped out the house her hand held tightly in yours. Your other hand shoved deep into your pocket you glanced over at her as you walked. She was humming softly and the sound made you smile as the two of you slipped through the early morning crowd stopping for breakfast before continuing on your way home. You unlocked the door and saw Cass sitting on the couch Natalia between her feet as she did her hair and you couldn't help but smile at the sight. Your daughter grinned up at you but before she greeted you her eyes flew to y/n practically bouncing where she sat. "Now?" She asked excitement making her voice go higher and you saw Cass and y/n's eyes meet out of the corner of your eye watching as Cass nodded. Y/n grinned and her hands quickly came to cover your eyes. "Now, go get it baby." You gripped her wrists gently not trying to pull her away although you were frowning. "Go get what?" You heard her chuckle and Cass patted your arm gently. "Just wait a minute little brother." You heard her slip out the door and it closed behind her before y/n shifted beside you answering you. "Your surprise. Are your eyes closed?" You nodded and squeezed them shut feeling her pull away slowly.

You could hear them shifting in front of you and you tensed slightly until you heard her hum. "Alright open my love." You felt your face heat and you let your eyes fly open seeing y/n holding something in her hand before Natalia came flying at you. You caught her and held her to your chest before her talking finally registered in your ear. "Look at my shirt Daddy! What's it say!!!" You could hear her giggling and you pulled her away reading it quietly before repeating it out loud almost dumbly. "Worlds best big sister." You paused before your eyes flew to y/n seeing her face break into a smile and she held up a positive pregnancy test. You were across the room crushing your lips to hers with Natalia being squished between you making her squirm. "Ew! Daddy!" You chuckled and pulled back resting your forehead on hers with a grin on your face. "Really?" She nodded against you and you brushed your lips over hers gently before your attention was drawn once again by the squirming child in your arms. "Daddy..." She whined and when you pulled back her arms were around your neck as she whispered into your ear. "Can I get it for mommy now?" You nodded and placed her down on the floor watching as she ran off before turning back to y/n. "I'm afraid my present isn't as amazing as yours but I hope you'll like it anyway." She smiled up at you and wrapped her arms around your waist squeezing gently.

Neither of you pulled away until you felt a hand tug at your pants. Without looking down you scooped her up and she held out the box to her mother while you watched her face closely as she opened it and found a key. You saw the confusion pass over her face and you smiled. "Come, lets go." You took her hand and tugged her out of the apartment before she could protest carrying Natalia against your shoulder as you led her down towards the car. Once both your girls were in and buckled you slid in and began driving your hand drifting over to rest on her knee thumb stroking there gently.

You pulled to a stop in front of the two story townhouse your father had owned and before you had even shut the car off y/n had spun to face you. "Damian you didn't?" You tilted your head worry starting to gnaw at your gut. "I thought... I thought you loved this house?" She reached over and squeezed your hand gently. "I do but it's so much." You smiled and shook your head climbing out of the car and opening her door before letting Natalia out. "No it isn't besides father was ecstatic to part with it, saying something about us needing more room. Now I know why." She blushed and grinned up at you before Natalia was pulling on her hand. "Mommy! Open it!" With a giggle she let her pull her towards the door and unlocked it.

Walking slower then them you could hear their excitement as they explored the house before y/n came back to meet you by the door her arms wrapping around your neck. "Damian.... this is amazing, I can't thank you enough." You shook your head and your hands came up to cup her cheeks gently your lips brushing over her forehead softly. "I'm just glad you are happy. That's all I want." Her lips touched your gently and you pulled back when you felt a tear drip down her cheek. Wiping it away with your thumb she smiled a wavering smile and leaned into your hand before closing her eyes. "There's one more thing I need to tell you Damian." You pulled away and were about to ask when arms wrapped around both of your legs jolting you both. Glancing down Natalia was grinning up at you both and she reached up silently asking to be picked up laughing when you reached down letting her climb onto your arm and swinging her up.

Your pov

You watched with a small smile as your husband swung your daughter up into his arms making her giggle before he turned back to you. "What did you need to tell me." You shook your head still smiling and reached out cupping his cheek gently. "It can wait until later." He frowned slightly but before you could reassure him Natalia was speaking in his ear making you both chuckle as she start asking about baby names and saying she wouldn't change any diapers. You changed the subject quickly and motioned up the stairs. "Would you like to pick out your bedroom?" She nearly leapt out of Damian's arms and you sighed watching as she raced up the stairs before the two of you followed slowly.

Damian grabbed your hand at the top of the stairs and pointed to a room smirking slightly. "Want to see our room beloved?" You nodded and he opened the door for you letting you get a good long look before pulling open a door just to the side leading to another small room that would be wonderful for a nursery. "Good thing this is here." You couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him in for a long slow kiss neither of you pulled back from until you were both breathless. You let your head fall to his shoulder and closed your eyes before he asked softly. "What else did you need to tell me habibi?" You chuckled softly and grabbed his hand resting it over your stomach. "I've known for a while Damian and guess what?" He tilted his head pulling back slightly to meet your eyes. "Twins." You ghosted your lips over his and he froze not responding. You pulled back to find his mouth working and you swallowed worry finally showing on your face. "You're sure?" You nodded and he lifted you spinning you gently before a realization crossed his mind and he nearly dropped you. "You mean you let me swing you across roofs last night knowing this." You laughed your head going back with it and cupped his cheek taking in his shocked and scared face. "I trust you Damian, of course I did." The fear faded slightly quickly being replaced with love and he stepped forward forcing you to take a step back until your back his the wall. He was taking your lips with his in a soft kiss until you were arching against him and clinging to his neck when he pulled away.

The doorbell rang and you frowned up at him to find him smiling before he nudged you towards the door. "Go open it beloved." You narrowed your eyes but made your way down the stairs hearing Natalia speaking and Damian shushing her until you pulled the door open and found the front step filled with flowers and you covered your mouth with a gasp. "Dami they are beautiful." He came up beside you silently and reached into the middle pulling out a piece of paper he held out to you and you opened carefully finding the most beautiful drawing of you walking down the aisle in your wedding dress. "That's my favorite." You lunged forward and jumped at him laughing when he caught you easily enough holding both you and Natalia in his arms before he pulled away. "I love you. Both of you, my girls." You smiled and brushed your lips over his softly making him smile. "I love you. Both of you." Natalia spoke then throwing her arms around you both with a giggle. "I love you both!" Laughing the three of you sank to the ground a pile of hugs.

A few months later that went by quicker then anyone could have expected and you were waiting with Damian to greet the newest members of your family sharing smiles even as your face twisted in pain. His lips were on your forehead and he whispered soft encouragement until finally the room was filled with a loud cry quickly followed by another one. Damian was sitting beside you on the bed a few minutes later each of you holding one of your little ones and you smiled down at them. A girl and a boy who both looked so much like Damian, you knew that their eyes once they lost their newborn blue would flash emerald green up at you. His lips brushed over yours gently and you rested against him sighing in contentment. "I love you so much." You snuggled as close as you could get before answering him, "I love you Damian, more then you could ever know." He smiled against your skin and your room was quickly filled with your family, Natalia climbing up next to you carefully and greeting her siblings softly making you smile widely at the picture you knew you were making.


End file.
